Rowing machines are commonly used to simulate the action of watercraft rowing for the purpose of exercise and/or training. A rower simulates this action by pulling a chain, or strap, from a resistance device connected to a standing frame. This movement causes a sliding seat and footrests attached to the standing frame to move farther and closer apart as the rower executes a stroke, which consists of the catch, the drive, the release, and the recovery.
Just like any form of exercise, improper form or technique causes inefficiency and, in some cases, serious injury. The risk of injury is particularly prominent while rowing because rowing is often performed at high intensity and requires precise and subtle technique. The most common injury in rowing is to the person's lower back due to poor catch positioning.
If a person is not taught to row with proper form, the biggest error the person can make is sliding the seat too close to his or her feet while in the catch. This position places the rower's back and knees in a compromised position and compresses their back, which over time causes injury. Moreover, even if taught properly, this poor positioning can happen to a rower once the rower is fatigued by a workout.
Because proper rowing technique is so precise and subtle, it is difficult for the rower to detect his or her own deviations from proper form. The best way to prevent injuries arising from poor form while a person is exercising and/or training on a rowing machine is for another person (such as a coach or personal trainer) to observe the rower's technique and constantly assist the rower by fixing the rower's bad positioning. However, a coach usually cannot constantly monitor an individual rower, especially when there are multiple rowers to observe and help in a given class, and thus rowers continue to suffer from injuries caused by poor form.